gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 06
Act.06 - Thorn: The episode starts with Worick interrogating the Corsica underling before he met up with the Monroe members back in Episode 05. After the underling spills everything he knew, Worick calmly berates him with a sinister look on his face. Having requested it, all of the corpses of the Monroe Family members killed in the attack against the Corsica underlings are brought to Daniel Monroe's house. Daniel then asks if Yang patched Delico up instead of going to Dr. Theo's and Delico tells him he only needed a few stitches so Yang did it. Daniel then throws a pen at Delico, hitting him, and tells him that he didn't want any reason not to keep him as his "shield". Delico and Yang acknowledge his words and leave to go outside. Miles then banters with Daniel about his treatment of Yang and Delico before musing on the report they received from the Benriya about the Corsica Family. Daniel concedes that if a such thing were to happen, it would happen eventually as that's the kind of city Ergastulum is. Elsewhere Ivan is discussing the recent events, including the warehouse murders, with a shadowed man. In the first flashback part, a young Nic is given one Celebrer pill and told not to waste it. One of the mercenaries comments that Nic was obedient and Commander Brown explains that because he was a Twilight he didn't have much choice. Another merc asks why Nic was on their team and the Commander tells him that he would sell Nic off if he survived until adulthood. The merc finally asks what happened to Nic's mother and the Commander simply says he killed her. At Theo's clinic, Worick finds out that he can't get through to Alex at the Benriya office. Finding some cigarettes, he goes to smoke but Nina stops him and gives him a lollipop instead. Worick asks how Nic is doing and Nina tells him Nic would be fine even though he was shot with Downer that was 3 times more concentrated than normal. Worick praises her efforts in removing four bullets but Nina explains a few things and says that because they only broke the skin, she was able to treat them. Worick says that she would be a good doctor in the future. In the second flashback part, a young Worick tells Nic that he can act normally around him. A little later, Worick watches as Nic works on his reading and writing and wonders about him actually being a Twilight when he grabs Nic's tags. After letting go, Worick asks Nic how he received a bruised arm and Nic replies that he fell down to which Worick says he also falls down, a lot. Nic is about to reply when he suddenly hears noises from outside, alerting him instantly. As the noises persist Worick overhears his father telling the maids to escort the rest of the family to a safe place but to leave Worick be, which disheartens the youngster. Suddenly Worick realises Nic is standing on the edge of the window and rushes over after he jumps out. But when he gets to the window he sees that Nic had killed the intruders. After the corpses are cleared away Worick overhears his father reprimanding the Commander and Nic for letting the intruders in and staining the lawn with their blood. He then sees his father drinking and becomes scared when his father notices him. Worick's drunk father then beats him up and hits him with a bottle after accusing him of having some part in the recent intrusion. As Worick wallows in tears, Nic sees the alcohol seeping from under his door. As Worick and Nina drink some tea, Worick asks how she knew they were coming and Nina replies it was because she could hear his voice. He muses that he needs to be quieter but she says that she can tell his voice. Meanwhile, Nic has vivid flashbacks of Veronica before waking up. Nic turns over to find Nina sitting asleep beside his bed. Worick comes in and tells Nic he was going to check the office and would get him a change of clothes, though before that, he tells Nic to stop making him use orders on him, to which Nic makes no comment. Worick then informs Nic about the actions of the Corsica Family in trying to upset the balance of power and also tells him that all of the people that were murdered in the warehouse were Twilights. He finishes saying he'll never let anyone harm the Monroe Family as Daniel took such good care of them when they were younger before asking if Nic will stick with him. In his black car, Uranos discusses what happens when someone touches a Twilight using the Corsica name, as the Corsica underling that was interrogated by Worick is seen lying dead whilst two figures walk off with blood on the child's hands. In the third flashback part, a young Worick comes across a sign language book in his library and comes across the word "kill" in the book causing him to recall the scene of Nic standing above the dead intruders. Worick then goes to the window and watches as the mercs hastily try to revive Nic, who had collapsed, with an injection of Celebrer. Commander then silently notes the drawings Nic had made in the dirt. The black car drives past a drenched Worick who is on his way back to the Benriya office. Meanwhile Nic sits on his bed, with his katana, and thinks to himself that he knew things would come to this point and none of them would survive. In the fourth flashback part, Nic is practising his writing in Worick's room. Worick tries to ask him questions but Nic silently continues working until he finally hands Worick his writing book. As Worick looks over Nic's work he begins to smirk and tells Nic he sucks at this. Later, Worick listens to the radio explaining of the anti-Twilight rioting going on in Ergastulum whilst Nic is prepared for battle and leaps in to perform his duties. The West Gate mercenaries begin retreating and as Nic goes to leave, he drops the sign language book Worick gave to him. He hurriedly goes to retrieve it just as a grenade is launched with the explosion going off soon after. Back in the present, Worick eventually arrives at the office and, seeing an umbrella at the door and blood on the front carpet, he bursts in with his gun ready to find Dr. Theo sitting down at the desk. The doctor tells Worick that Alex is quite brutal despite how docile she appears. He goes over her symptoms and concludes that she was suffering from withdrawals of TB pills and then lists the effects of withdrawals to Worick. Worick then hurriedly leaves the office to search for Alex in the pouring rain and eventually finds her but realises with dismay that she had taken a customer again. Worick tells her to go back in the office but Alex kisses him and attempts to take his trousers off. He tries to stop her but she continues and mumbles things about Barry. It takes Worick shouting her name to break Alex out of it and she stammeringly tells him that despite knowing that Barry was dead, she could see him near her all the time. Worick then headbutts her and recoils because of the pain. Alex tries to apologise but Worick playfully reassures her. He then ends by telling her what a crap day he's had but how none of it would matter once he caresses her tender ass, to which she replies "baka". In the final flashback of the episode, Worick stands by the gates of his mansion, with his severely bruised eye, as he watches the injured mercenaries walk by. An injured Nic then greets him and apologises for getting the sign language book dirty. The young Twilight then asks how Worick's face got injured but Worick just tells him he tripped and as this is happening, Commander Brown smiles deviously as he walks by. Gallery pawns.png youngmonroe.png younger.png youngworickgaze.png youngmerceranynico.png valeatwindow.png alexintherain.png kiss.png Characters : Category:Episodes